This invention generally relates to vehicle security systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a vehicle security system that provides local area paging capabilities and additional anti-drive away protection.
A variety of vehicle security systems are commercially available. Many such systems include remote transmitters for remotely activating a vehicle lock system, for example. While many systems are popular and have proven useful, those skilled in the art are always striving to make improvements.
One situation that has not been addressed by current systems is the situation where a vehicle is entrusted to a valet parking attendant. In most instances, the parking attendant is given the transmitter associated with the vehicle security system. It becomes possible for a potential thief to then obtain the transmitter of the security system from a valet attendant booth, for example. Additionally, a valet attendant or unauthorized user has full access to the entire vehicle because the attendant has the security system transmitter.
It is desirable to provide more security for a vehicle that is entrusted to a valet parking attendant. This invention addresses that need and provides additional advantageous features for a vehicle security system.